ravarefandomcom-20200213-history
Aethli
This is part of the Main Page. =Gods of the Aether= It matters not if born, created, or ascended an Aethli is of awe inspiring power. With the ability to grant Faith to mortals they deem worthy even at the lowest of rank has caused Aethli to be worshiped as gods amongst men. This alongside their innate ability to create everything from life to the very planes themselves has lead their worship to be a common place amongst the races. Even with such seemingly omnipotent power the Aethli are confined by the Laws of the Aether. Who keeps these laws in place are unknown to even the Aethli but the consequence of disobeying them is known to all; to be Forgotten. Awakening of a God Aethli can rise to power in three different ways; birth, creation, or ascension with the most common being creation and the least common being ascension. Birth By powers beyond that of even the Aethli themselves some Aethli are born amongst the Nexus. These Aethli are born with Domain unlike any other often causing an entire new spectrum of Faith-Usage across all of the Aether. :For more information see the OOC traits of Born Aethli. Creation Once an Aethli reaches the fourth rank they learn how to make gods of their own at the cost of one of their sub-domains. These Aethli often have a Domain similar to their creators. :For more information see the OOC traits of Created Aethli. Ascension The Aethli may seem all powerful but they can be slain. When an Aethli is slain by a lower being, be it one of the races or even a terrifyingly powerful monster it grants it's Domain and True Faith to it's killer. This process of ascension is rare but has lead to major catastrophes amongst the aether. If an Aethli is slain this way by another Aethli however they just pass on their True Faith and their Primary Domain becomes a secondary of the killer. :For more information see the OOC traits of the Ascended Aethli. Rankings of the Gods Amongst the Gods there are five ranks and a secret sixth unknown to all but themselves. These ranks from least to greatest are Enlightened, Holy, Sacred, Divine, Transcendent, and Omniscient. As an Aethli gains more True Faith it can enter the Nexus and be reborn into the next ranking gaining terrifying powers. Omniscient ranked Aethli are not known about so how to become one is also hidden deep within the complexity of the Aether. Enlightened Aethli No matter how they came to be all Aethli must first learn the limits of themselves and their powers. This process of enlightenment is the most dangerous point of a god's life as they can easily be slain by the numerous Aethli above them. The most common way of survival of an Enlightened Aethli is joining a Pantheon. Holy Aethli Still easy prey to those Aethli who would rather use the work of others for their own gain the Holy Aethli are now aware of their limits in self and in power. Most Pantheons are comprised of mainly Holy Aethli that are overshadowed by the High-Aethli of the Pantheon unable to escape to their own faith. Sacred Aethli The second rebirth of an Aethli grants them the mystical ability to create a Pantheon by binding their very existences together to share True Faith amongst each other. Divine Aethli Often the High-Aethli of a Pantheon the Divine Aethli are at low risk of being slain by anything but their own ignorance of the Laws of the Aether. Divine Aethli also have access to the power of Aethli Creation which they may use at the cost of one of their own sub-domains. Transcendent Aethli The final known rank of the Aethli a Transcendent Aethli can create their very own race and/or plane. Transcendent Aethli rarely see the need for a Pantheon once they create their own race.